


Never meant to be a hero

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been missing for two years and Minerva asks Snape for one last favor, to follow a lead in regards to his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never meant to be a hero

"One last favor, Please"

"Absolutely not. Why not…. one of the Weasleys? or perhaps a professor? I’m sure Miss Granger could be dragged away from her duties long enough to…. "

It’s been two years since anyone has seen the Potter boy. It’s been six months since the light that seemed to shake the entire magical world and it’s been six months since the burn mark on Severus’s arm appeared. They aren’t sure what happened, just know something did. They’ve spent six months rounding up the inner circle, made easy once Lucius started giving out information to avoid the kiss. They’ve spent the time rebuilding the castle and holding out hopes to find more survivors.

"The Professors are all hard at work trying to rebuild the castle, which, I might add, you’ve chosen to abandon. Not that you don’t deserve your rest, of course, no one can fault you for this. As for the others.. Severus… surely you could understand.. the turmoil this would put them through should it not be him."

It is. Severus knows this before he walks into the morgue. After all, how many men with lightening scars on their forehead could there be. Minerva knows this too, and he isn’t sure what about himself got him selected for this task, but he imagines it is no good comment on his character. That they still all see him as unfeeling.

"You Sebestian?"

It takes him a moment to respond in the affirmative. The coroner nods, waves him over to the table where the body bag lay. It’s a quick unzip and his fingers dig into the burnmark on his left arm, almost as if trying to pull blood. There was never any question but it doesn’t make it any easier to see the war-torn body. Emerald eyes are shut to the world but there is no mistaking that face.

"Found him last week, mighty lucky you even heard about it. Police weren’t too keen to even bother with an investigation considering the circumstances."

The man must take the sharp turn of his head as a question, because he continues, ” He’s a young lad, ya know? Well of course you know- you being his kin of course. And with these marks? Why bother trying to rule it anything but what it is.”

The man is gentle as he moves the corpse, showing off the scars on the wrist before settling Harry’s arms back down beside him. With as gentle of a touch he brushes back the hair that has obscured the young man’s forehead and Severus takes a step backwards to steady himself. It’s still a lightening scar, but there are burn marks all about it- as if there had been an attempt to finally get rid of the thing.

"How long…."

"How long has he been dead? Just a few weeks. Figured he offed himself because of exam pressure, get a lot of suicides around that time we do. Couldn’t find any record of him at the Uni though."

A few weeks.

"I.. Thank you for your time."

and with that he flees.

A few weeks.

Survived the war but couldn’t survive himself.

He isn’t sure how he’s supposed to tell Minerva this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this (like all of the works seen here so far) started out on tumblr- and it's my favorite piece really because more than one person reblogged it with 'FUCK YOU' in the tags.


End file.
